Belkin F7D3301 v1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Belkin / F7D3301 v1 __TOC__ WARNING: Always use TFTP to flash Belkin routers if at all possible! Upgrading dd-wrt from the web interface can lead to a bricked (nonfunctional) unit! NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = K7SF7D3301V1 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4718A1KFBG (BCM4718) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 480MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = CFEON (EON) EN29LV640B Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = EtronTech EM68B16CWPA-25H N208160AFL03811ZQ (32M x 16 bit DDRII Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM)) Etron Technology, Inc. nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM53115SKFBG (BCM53115) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000 Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12v 1.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 2x USB 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 k2.6 15156 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = WIP, gigaswitch Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4718A1KFBG (BCM4718 SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * New Belkin Routers (04/2010) * Openwrt for Belkin F7D7301 Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial J1 header available. 1-TX 2-RX 3-GND Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Belkin Category: Fix Me!